


Hearbeats

by komadreja



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Manpain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La magia simplemente está ahí, como las tortitas con jalea o la sonrisa de Isabelle.  </p><p>La noche que conoce a Magnus se da cuenta de que no sabe una mierda sobre magia.</p><p>** <br/>http://puntoykoma.livejournal.com/5124.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearbeats

**Author's Note:**

> “In the space of one heartbeat to another I loved you and I was lost to you”  
> ― Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless

Magnus no entraba en sus planes.

Clary tampoco. Pero Clary es inofensiva, una clase de peligro torpe lleno de ceños fruncidos y perfumes de mercadillo. Clary no le aterra como lo hace Magnus.

Brooklyn esconde todo tipo de magia entre sus sombras. Alec sabe que existe, la ha sentido en la carne, conoce el dolor de un hechizo y los beneficios de las pociones. La respeta como se respetan las cosas que sabe que existen, aunque duelan o curen. La magia simplemente está ahí, como las tortitas con jalea o la sonrisa de Isabelle.

La noche que conoce a Magnus se da cuenta de que no sabe una mierda sobre magia.

Ve el cadáver antes que a él. Su flecha ha hecho diana. Cuando Magnus se gira, todo ceremonia y sombra de ojos, Magia cobra un nuevo significado. De repente la magia se vuelve peligrosa, algo poderoso que no tiene nada que ver con los hechizos o las pociones. Magia es Magnus con voz de porcelana desestabilizando sus cimientos. Magia es un nudo en el estómago, terror en la garganta y ganas de salir corriendo. La batalla le da una excusa para huir. Siempre se le dio bien ser un buen soldado.

**

Alexander no entraba en sus planes.

Cuando eres inmortal, hacer planes se vuelve irrelevante. Para Magnus la felicidad es un buen cóctel a media tarde y que le dejen en paz.

La noche que Alec le salva la vida, se la arruina. Alec tiene ojos de niño asustado, manos de guerrero y un pelo imposible. Titubea como si no acabara de matar a alguien. Mitad ángel, mitad humano, Magnus reconoce una fractura cuando la ve. Esta fractura se llama Alec Lightwood. Lleva consigo sonrisas torpes, dedos largos como flechas y runas entre la piel. Magnus piensa “joder” y luego “bueno, pues estoy jodido” y se descubre haciendo planes para volver a verlo.

**

Alec tiene un secreto. Algo íntimo que esconde entre murallas de sarcasmo y muecas de indiferencia. Su secreto es una mata de pelo rubio lleno de malas pulgas que daría la vida por él. Jace es el nombre que se le escapa entre los dientes, cuando nadie escucha, las noches que acaba sintiéndose culpable y maldito, con el semen aún caliente entre los dedos. Jace es familia. Algo cómodo, porque sólo es fantasía. Alec puede vivir con la culpa. Es experto en cavar, lleva toda la vida enterrando sus monstruos.

**

Magnus tiene un secreto. Nunca ha sabido querer bien. Cuando mira a Alec, lo único que quiere es aprender.

**

El día que salvan a Luke, Alec se queda a dormir. Sabe que esta vez no puede echarle la culpa a la magia. Magnus le invita a un cóctel y Alec lee todas las invitaciones que no dice. Están ahí, en cómo se moja los labios con la lengua antes de beber, en la caída de los párpados, en la yema de sus dedos haciéndole callar. La ciudad tintinea al otro lado del cristal. New York es insomne y Alec se siente un poco rascacielos, más alto que nunca, tan brillante como el neón.

Esa noche beben un rato, hablan poco, se miran a hurtadillas. No se tocan. Duermen juntos, vestidos y conscientes de estar desafiando las normas de los adultos. Magnus le deja espacio, y quizás es por eso por lo que Alec decide aflojar sus cadenas, sólo un poco, sólo la noche que salvaron a un hombre lobo. Tantea con la punta de los pies, enroscando los tobillos. Magnus tiene los pies fríos y una sonrisa entre los dientes. Alec no es un brujo, pero por primera vez en su vida, se siente poderoso.

**

Alexander le dice “coge lo que necesites” y si Magnus tuviera fuerzas, le pegaría. Magnus coge lo justo para curar a Luke, nada más. Nada menos. No coge ni una milésima parte de lo que necesita. Si Magnus no fuera una criatura antigua, probablemente lo besaría. Pero él ha visto caer imperios, tiene más tumbas que amigos y conoce cómo destruir la carne con un chasqueo de dedos.

Magnus sabe lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón.

Cuando se desploma sobre su pecho, aún tienen las manos entrelazadas. No miente cuando le dice que “está bien”. Alec le mira como si fuera algo precioso, como quien mira un diamante o una puesta de sol. Como si Magnus no fuera también mitad demonio. Decide ser honesto en ese momento. Todas las cosas que guardaba bajo llave dejan de tener sentido.

**

Alec tiene un nuevo secreto.

Magnus, al contrario que Jace, es una posibilidad. Magnus invita a exponerse, a desvelar sus intimidades a plena luz. Magnus es un tipo de magia ancestral, el Vesubio abrasando Pompeya, la furia de los océanos astillando navíos, algo inhumano creado para desafiar las leyes de los hombres.

**

Con la llegada de sus padres, Izzy sacrifica sus sonrisas para salvar su apellido. Alec se siente acorralado y chiquito. Cobarde. _Lightwood_ pesa como una maldición. Alec está acostumbrado a dibujar runas de protección y levantar muros contra los intrusos. Es el arquero en la retaguardia, el chico que juró atravesar con flechas todo lo que pusiera en peligro a su familia. Protector, guerrero, la sombra fiel de los héroes.

Las manos de Lydia están calientes cuando le pide matrimonio. Ni siquiera le tiembla la voz. No hay nudos en la garganta ni pupilas de gato que le corten la respiración. Es un contrato, es lo que tiene que hacer. Es un Lightwood.

**

La noticia de la boda es un puñetazo en el estómago. Magnus conoce mil formas de destruir a un hombre, podría hacer bailar sus dedos hasta que no quedara nada más que cenizas. También sabe que la rabia no remienda los corazones. La magia es inútil cuando los niños se empeñan en pisotear castillos. Alexander le habla de honor, pero Magnus sólo escucha excusas como sirenas de ambulancia. Igual de molestas. Se siente viejo y cansado. Triste. Rendirse no entra en su ADN, pero incluso los brujos necesitan espacio para recomponerse.

Se avecina una guerra que debería haber muerto en el incendio. En algún lugar del mundo una madre espera en coma a que su hija despierte. Los lobos y los vampiros se alían en un restaurante chino. A Magnus, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, un niño le acaba de romper el corazón.

**

El piso de Magnus está lleno de memoria, cada objeto es un cuento. Alec se descubre queriendo conocerlos todos. Aquí no hay tantos cristales como en el Instituto, pero se siente igual de expuesto. No quiere brindar, quiere chocolate caliente y la voz de Magnus contándole las historias de sus cicatrices, sentados sobre la alfombra persa que salvó el mundo. No quiere confeti, ni pestañas de purpurina. Solo quiere finales felices.

Si supiera respirar, pediría ayuda.

_Dame una razón que no parezca artificial._

**

Cuando lo besa, es el día de su boda.

A Alec no le quedan más excusas entre los dientes. Lo besa porque le resulta imperdonable no saber a qué sabe Magnus Bane. Pero sobretodo porque está cansado de esconderse. El apellido Lightwood puede soportar otra guerra mientras quede algo de magia en el mundo.

Es su primer beso. Desde que supo que sólo quería besar a chicos, Alec Lightwood se ha encargado de no besar a nadie. Magnus sabe caliente cuando chocan. Besar a Magnus es la pausa entre los latidos de su corazón. Es estar en casa. Es lo más honesto que ha hecho en su vida.

**

Cuando lo besa, es el día de la muerte de Ragnor Fell.

Se presenta ante el altar más desnudo que nunca, sin un propósito, solo porque los brujos también mueren y Alec Lightwood no sabe mentir.

Lo besa con la promesa de mantenerlo a salvo. Siente los dedos en su cintura cuando se da cuenta de que ha parado para mirarlo, como quien observa algo sagrado. Cuando vuelve a besarlo es menos urgente, más frágil, como lo son las cosas por las que merece la pena luchar. Alexander le besa como si fuera importante y Magnus se descubre pensando que mataría por escucharlo reír.

En ese instante no hay hueco para las guerras que vendrán. No hay espacio para los juicios ni las copas de champagne. En ese latido, la iglesia se vacía. Solo queda sitio para el arquero y el brujo, besándose en el principio del mundo.

 


End file.
